


Six Days of Heat

by flaviaplima



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Gemma, Alpha Harry, Alpha Jay, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Liam, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Characters Death, Omega Anne, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, dedo no cu e gritaria, major death temporária, muita pele muito suor muita troca de fluídos, muito sangue e violência, sexo sexo sexo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaviaplima/pseuds/flaviaplima
Summary: Louis possuía apenas uma certeza, ainda que incômoda demais para alguém como ele. Só existia uma forma de aplacar seus desejos e domar seus instintos naturais: precisava de um alfa disposto a satisfaze-lo em seus torturantes seis dias de cio."- Então a proposta é a seguinte: serão apenas seis dias, você virá morar comigo e deverá estar sempre disposto, disponível e pronto para mim. Sem perguntas. Eu serei seu por seis dias e a sua única obrigação será me satisfazer..."Ou Louis era apenas um ômega que queria resolver seus problemas de heat e descobriu os segredos mais obscuros da sua família.





	Six Days of Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Oi meus anjo, turubon?   
> Enton, essa fanfic é de minha autoria e eu postei ela no wattpad, porém, por conta do conteúdo, corre o risco de algum emocionado denunciar lá e eu me fuder. Ninguém quer isso. Por ninguém eu quero dizer eu mesma. Daí eu resolvi repostar ela aqui por motivos de deu vontade mesmo.   
> É isto.   
> Pas.   
> Enjoy <3

Enquanto batia as unhas recentemente aparadas sobre a mesa de mogno, Louis Tomlinson checava seus e-mails com atenção até que o barulho alto do telefone invadiu o escritório assustando-o um pouco.  
— Sim? — Louis perguntou quando atendeu ao telefone ainda um tanto distraído e encarando o monitor do seu computador.  
— Senhor Tomlinson, um rapaz procura pelo senhor, diz que veio por conta do anúncio. — A secretária falou do outro lado da linha, fazendo com que o rapaz finalmente prestasse atenção ao que foi dito e se endireitasse em sua cadeira instintivamente.  
— Faça-o entrar. — Louis solicitou desligando logo em seguida e entrelaçou os dedos sobre o tampo da mesa voltando-se para a porta.  
Duas batidas suaves ressoaram e logo em seguida a porta foi aberta exibindo uma mulher alta e esguia que sorria de forma simpática na direção oposta à que seu chefe se encontrava. Ela apontou para dentro da sala abrindo espaço para que o rapaz que havia anunciado entrasse. Rapidamente um homem alto de pouco mais de 20 anos surgiu no campo de visão de Louis. Correspondeu da mesma forma gentil ao sorriso de Moira, a secretária, que sussurrou um praticamente inaudível "com licença" fechando a porta do escritório deixando-os a sós.  
Tomlinson sentiu seu estômago contorcer com o que via. Era sem dúvidas um alfa alto e absurdamente bonito, do tipo que explicaria o olhar um tanto abobado de sua funcionária. Os cabelos dele eram longos e cacheados, espalhados pelos ombros e os olhos impossivelmente verdes o encaravam curiosos. O ômega piscou rapidamente, meneando a cabeça como se tentasse sair do transe que a presença altiva daquele alfa provocava. Apontou a cadeira em frente à sua mesa, fazendo com que o cacheado se aproximasse um pouco mais e se sentasse.  
— Você foi o primeiro a responder o anúncio... — Louis comentou levantando-se, rodeando a grande mesa e encostando-se a ela, cruzando os braços enquanto analisava o belíssimo espécime de alfa a sua frente.   
— Bom, deve concordar que era uma oferta tentadora. Preferi não perder tempo... — o alfa disse rouco e baixo dando de ombros e fazendo o ômega estremecer.   
— Qual o seu nome? Louis perguntou recompondo-se.  
— Me chamo Harry.  
— Você não teve medo do que iria encontrar? Quer dizer, e se eu fosse um velho babão e tarado a procura de garotos dispostos a me ajudar em meu heat? — Louis indagou arqueando a sobrancelha direita e olhando o cacheado de maneira desconfiada.  
— Claramente você não é... — Harry disse mordendo os lábios ridiculamente vermelhos e olhando Louis de cima a baixo.  
O ômega não conseguiu esconder o sorriso manhoso que surgiu em seu rosto, erguendo um pouco suas bochechas. Na verdade, assim que pôs os olhos no ômega, Harry não conseguiu se lembrar de alguém que fosse mais bonito do que aquela criatura que estava a sua frente. Cabelos castanhos penteados para trás em um topete impecável, o rosto completamente liso sem qualquer resquício de pelos, a pele morena em um bronzeado naturalmente perfeito. Ele não sabia para onde olhar primeiro. Até que o ômega se virou buscando algo sobre a mesa e ele teve certeza de que devia olhar para o traseiro empinado e arredondado coberto pelo tecido da calça social.  
— Você entendeu o anúncio? Você sabe por que está aqui, certo? — Louis perguntou juntando alguns papéis nas mãos e virando-se para o alfa fixando seus olhos nos dele.  
— Sim. — Harry disse de forma simples.  
— Então a proposta é a seguinte: serão apenas seis dias. Você virá morar na minha casa e deverá estar sempre disposto, disponível e pronto para mim. Sem perguntas. Eu serei seu por seis dias e a sua única obrigação será me satisfazer. — Louis estendeu os papéis o suficiente para que o alfa alcançasse. — Você receberá uma quantia razoável por seus serviços somente no fim da semana, conforme estava no anúncio. Em troca disso, peço-lhe apenas a sua discrição.  
Harry corria os olhos pelo contrato que lhe foi entregue. Era unir o útil ao agradável. Aliviar o heat daquele ômega não seria um sacrifício como ele havia pensado e ser pago por isso seria apenas um bônus. Sentia como um gigolô? Sim. Incomodava-se com isso? Definitivamente não.  
— Este é apenas um esboço do contrato que vamos assinar. Preciso dos seus dados para terminar de prepará-lo. — Louis informou observando o rapaz folhear o documento. Harry assentiu piscando seus grandes olhos verdes.  
Louis voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira, enquanto Harry lhe devolvia os papéis e junto a eles os seus documentos. Os minutos seguintes foram silenciosos. Enquanto o ômega preparava toda a documentação, o alfa tamborilava seus dedos compridos sobre a mesa e corria os olhos pelo escritório. Não era uma dessas salas enormes, mesmo assim, era imponente assim como o ômega baixinho sentado à sua frente concentrado no que fazia.  
— Posso fazer uma pergunta? — Harry perguntou encarando Louis, que ergueu os olhos oferecendo-lhe a atenção que ele pedia.  
— Não. Sem perguntas, lembra-se? — Louis respondeu secamente. O contrato foi impresso e entregue para o alfa que o assinou imediatamente. — Não vai ler?  
— Preciso? — Harry questionou levantando uma das sobrancelhas e olhando desconfiado.  
— Não. De forma nenhuma. — Louis respondeu sorrindo. Harry assentiu e devolveu os papéis assinados. — Uma das cópias ficará com você, caso tenha o interesse de ler os detalhes, porém posso lhe garantir que não existem surpresas. Além disso, aí estão meu endereço e telefone. Você deve ir até minha casa no sábado.  
— Tudo bem. — Harry falou sorrindo gentilmente e mostrando suas profundas covinhas.  
Ambos se levantaram e Louis acompanhou Harry até a porta, abrindo-a em seguida.  
— Até sábado, Harry. — Louis se despediu dando um breve sorriso que não alcançavam os olhos e sem mostrar os dentes.  
— Até, Louis. — Harry retribuiu a despedida com um breve acendo de cabeça e se dirigindo até o elevador.


End file.
